


One Problem After Another

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Where was “Bendy” while Henry was solving Sammy’s musical puzzle?Why, he was playing with the Angel, of course.





	One Problem After Another

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I can’t resist writing for this series, I’m having way too much fun. And besides, I finished one of my essays, just got one more to do then I’m free for the semester! 
> 
> Warning: Character 'death'? (playing on the theory that Sammy isn't dead)
> 
> On with the fic!

“Bendy” ‘stared’ down the broken shaft, leading floors below. He pushed himself out of the ink that was dripping down into the shaft, the floors of the first floor were soaked in the substance. He had just returned from finding Henry, having found him collapsed in a room down below.

Well, the human was alive, that much he knew, even after just watching him for a moment.

He just had… a feeling.

He smirked a little, the ink always had a way of telling him things. There was an interesting connection between him and Henry, though the demon knew why that was. The ink that Henry had, the ‘special’ ink, that was a connection that only he and Henry shared.

And recently, the connection returned, just before Henry knew he was going to make a return here… nostalgia made him pick up a pen again, use the ink he had taken with him when he left, and used it to draw a Bendy.

A Bendy that connected with the real one.

 “Bendy” knew Henry was going to come, even before his little drawing had seen Henry with the letter.

Boris had whispered to the pipes that he had overheard that Joey was finally sending Henry a letter, to the last employee, to bring him back. “Bendy” had been ecstatic, finally, he could begin his plans for revenge, for escape! He made his dear friend find the totems for the ritual room, and Boris was happy to be of help.

Joey had hidden them away, to keep anyone from turning on the machine, to free the demon that lived in the pipes.

But Boris was willing to find them, if it would help his friend out. Boris is such a good boy, always willing to help, even if he was scared of his best bud. “Bendy” hoped that would change in time…

He decided that they needed to play a game, he had Boris hide the items around the first floor of the studio, to have Henry look for them. After Boris did that, “Bendy” told him to go hide, just in case anything happened. He didn’t want Joey doing anything to his friend when he wasn’t looking.

But something had happened, just hours before Henry’s arrival.

The Bendys on the first floor were blinded, for a moment, each one going out like a light, he couldn’t see anything out of their eyes! It was like someone had used a dark bit of magic to blind him! It lasted for a moment, long enough for someone to pass by his images without being seen, but why?

He couldn’t hear anything either, his demonic powers halted for mere moments, he couldn’t even move in the pipes!

It… it honestly scared him for a moment…

He wouldn’t find out why this happened until after Henry arrived.

“Bendy” thought it would be fun to frighten the human, so he decided to make one of his cutouts move. It took a bit of effort, considering he was recovering from his powers being frozen for a short amount of time, but he managed to get a cutout to be around the corner when Henry left the break room.

He found joy in startling the human, unnerving him, but “Bendy” became unnerved himself when he had his cutout look into another room.

There, stuck to a table, chest torn open, ink still dripping out of the gaping hole, was…

 **“Boris…”** “Bendy” frowned, standing before the corpse of his friend, having finally entered the room himself.

He reached out, placing a hand on his friend’s, anger boiled in him, boiled the ink splattered in the room. He knew who did this, he knew who would be cruel and sadistic enough to leave the corpse behind in such a way!

The fake Angel!

He had only a few run-ins with her, but he hadn’t interacted with her since the second-to-the-last time the machine had been turned off. He had confronted her, when she broke a few of his cutouts, and she tried to kill him, blaming him for everything terrible happening to her.

He attacked her, using his inky trails, and she collapsed into a puddle. But not before cursing his name as she returned to the ink. Such a dramatic creature, that fake.

“Bendy” had forgotten she had rebuilt herself from the ink, but she was so weak and damaged last time he saw her, how strong was she now? How did she learn such powerful magic, to block his own demonic abilities, if only for a moment?

He growled and headed back for the hole, jumping down into it, landing into the ink that had started to flood the room once more. He really should be going after Henry, but he was on a mission and the game would have to be set aside for now.

Besides, there were plenty of Bendys in this area, enough to keep an eye on Henry for him.

Speaking of…

“Bendy” hissed when a cutout was sliced through, having startled Henry and he reacted with his axe. The Ink Demon clutched at his chest, feeling a moment of pain, before it vanished as the cutout was quick to repair itself, thanks to the demonic circle that it was leaning against.

Uhg… he forgot how much that hurt!

He shook off the pain, he’d get Henry back for that later, but now, he needed to concentrate, travel through the ink, he had to get to level 9, that’s where she had to be.

With a hissing breath, “Bendy” sunk into the ink, vanishing into the black depths as he started to travel. He ignored the many voices, swirling about in the ink, begging for the sweet release of death as he tried to pick up on a certain voice, a certain location.

Here he could see perfectly, only in the puddles could “Bendy” actually see through the ink that covered his face. He figured out where he was going and smirked, bursting out of a stream of ink that cut through level 9.

Ink splattered about as he shook himself free of the excess and frowned, he couldn’t see anything here. There were no Bendy images here in this area, except there were some in another room, but not in the one he needed to be in. He took a few, careful steps forward, before hissing and shouting in pain as he felt something burn him!

**_“Hahahaha, how do you like my wards?”_ **

He turned his head in the direction of the voice, hearing it come from a speaker.

“I found a few things while looking around, figured I could put them to good use **while I hunted for parts, and in case you decided to escape.** ” “Alice” spoke, her voice mocking. “ **I can’t believe someone freed you, how stupid of them…** _things were fine while you were trapped…_ ”

“Bendy” snarled, trying to move forward, but he had to pull back, that hurt too much!

“It’s a _Holy Guard_ , it keeps you from getting into my sanctuary.” The fake informed him, she was too amused by his discomfort. “ _My, my… just look at you, you’ve turned into such a **disgusting, ugly thing…** no longer perfect, no longer stage ready…_ **good**. As it should be, no one wants to see **you** anymore, you’re just a **shadow of your former self.** ”

The Ink Demon tensed up, yes… his form wasn’t exactly showroom ready, and he wasn’t the cute, little demon he once was… but he was still himself! He just got… an up-grade, that’s all. He growled, his inky trails spreading out from his feet, crawling up the walls, ink was pouring down from the ceiling, much more than it normally did.

“Are you mad that you can’t get to me for insulting you? Are you mad that I hurt your friend?” “Alice” taunted. “ ** _Well too bad!_** It’s the least I can do as payback for **you killing me, you freak of nature!** But… I suppose _I should thank you… I came back more beautiful than ever._ I’m not perfect, yet, but I’m so close… **_just one more…_** ”

“Bendy” screamed, loud, high pitch and screeching, it would shatter glass, if there was any close by.

That silenced her, reminded her that he was still a threat, even if he couldn’t physically touch her. He had his ways to get past obstacles in this place.

He was going to make another attempt at her, when he paused, something… didn’t feel right.

Henry.

He focused, eyes connecting to the Bendys located in the music department. A cutout watched as Henry walked down the hall, leaving Sammy’s office. The Bendy with the umbrella, located outside of the music room, watched in silence as Henry turned a corner, ready to head for the exit, when Sammy jumped out from behind him, striking him on the head with a wrench.

He heard the whispering voice of the once-human, singing his silly sheep song as Henry collapsed on the floor. Sammy reached down, grabbing the animator by the collar of his shirt, and began to drag him out of sight.

“Bendy” snarled and charged for the stream, jumping into it.

The ink flow pulled him into a pipe, and he quickly made his way back up to the music department, he had to keep that stupid musician from sacrificing his human! He didn’t need another employee killed for some stupid need that Sammy had, to appease his god.

“Alice” would have to wait, he could kill her when she least expected it, but right now…

He was going to do away with his so-called prophet…

\--

It wasn’t hard to find Sammy’s location, he could hear him clearly enough through the echoing of the pipes. “Bendy” hissed, pushing himself out of the busted one by the man’s office. The pipes were draining in this area, and it made it hard to travel them, so it looks like he was going to have to use the air ducts.

He punctured one and pulled himself inside, crawling through them, loudly. He wanted Sammy to know he was coming, he was going to show his ‘prophet’ a thing or two about messing up his plans.

He had completely forgotten that this foolish man was alive, and he left Henry with this nut! Uhg, how could “Bendy” be so stupid!? He should have remembered that Henry was in the music department, it was only a matter of time before Sammy would find him!

“Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!”

There he is! “Bendy” knew that voice anywhere, hearing it speak to the pipes so often, knowing that the demon was in them, unable to get out, and Sammy knew how to free him…

And yet he didn’t!

He spoke of his precious lord so often, begging him to set him free, when the idiot himself could easily free “Bendy” from the real prison here! He knew where the machine was, he knew how to activate it, and yet he didn’t!

He did nothing!

Like the coward he always was!

Well, Sammy Lawrence… prepare for your long-desired freedom…

“Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!”

There was a horrible banging as “Bendy” smashed his way through the metal of the air duct, slamming down onto the wooden floor of the small office Sammy was inside of. The once-human gasped, mouth agape behind his insulting mask.

“Bendy” was furious, snarling, actually opening his mouth to roar at this pathetic creature.

Sammy stumbled back, hitting his desk as he coward in fear from the individual he worshipped. “No! My lord! Stay back!” He shouted as “Bendy” stepped closer, seeing the black lines beginning to fill the room, and only the room.

The musician knew exactly what these would do, and he had never known true fear until this moment. “I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHH!!" His screams of pain as the lines coated him were covered up by the horrible scream “Bendy” released.

Sammy’s death was quick, but it was not painless. He felt everything in those few seconds before he collapsed into a puddle, returning to the inky streams that ran through the building.

“Bendy” panted hard, his rage still present as he ‘stared’ at the puddle, at the mask that floated on top of it. He scoffed and heard noises outside of the door, of Henry fighting. Right… he was here for his human, heh, better remind him that the threat wasn’t over just yet.

He slipped back into the air ducts and quickly dropped himself into another room, one flooded with ink. Heh, maybe it might be fun to give Henry a little scare.

The Devil Darlin’ hid in the ink for only a few moments, hearing the animator approach, before he jumped out, grinning at him. Henry yelped, stumbling back as the building began to shake. Uhg, this place was falling apart again, “Bendy” thought as he heard Henry try to run off. Well, time for a chase.

“Bendy” laughed, though it came out sounding much differently then he would have liked, as he stumbled after Henry, bumping into things in his blind run before he was just inches away.

Then… he slammed into a closed door.

Confused, and annoyed, “Bendy” banged on the door, trying to get into it. Damnit, it was locked, and it wouldn’t budge! He paused, sensing something… he connected his eyes to the Bendys in the room.

He saw Henry, pressed against the barricaded door, panting hard, surrounded by Bendy plushies, but in the other area?

A special cutout, one that “Bendy” had made himself, hidden in areas as a threat, let him see…

Boris?

B-Boris was alive…?

Was… was this a clone? One of the many Borises Joey created as experiments?

No, “Bendy” knew better, he knew this Boris wasn’t a clone… no… this was, this was…

This was his Boris! This was the one that always talked to him in the pipes, the one who would have done the ritual to free him from the pipes if Toons were allowed to mess with the machine, the one who liked to keep him updated on things, who was… who was still his friend…

“Bendy” stepped back, he would leave Henry alone for now, just… to let him catch his breath. He wasn’t going into there if Boris was inside. He’d take his leave for now, besides, he had some unfinished business to take care of down below.

Oh, he couldn’t get at the Angel now, but he wasn’t going to just hide away from her either.

No… he was going to be a threat, he was going to be a threat to everyone, especially her.

Besides, it’s been so long, he wanted to have a look around the old place, hehe…

END

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what Bendy was up to while Henry was dealing with all the bullshit that is chapter two, so I decided to have him dealing with “Alice” during that time.
> 
> And I got to mention a Wandering Bendy! I do have an idea for those Bendys, those ones are… very special Bendys, ones that Joey doesn’t even know about…
> 
> By the way, I don’t think I’ve mentioned this before, but I’ve had “Bendy” speak in two different forms in these stories. He speaks either normally (with bolded text), or he speaks with lilted words, his tone constantly changing. He can speak normally, but he rather likes the lilted speech, simply because it makes him sound terrifying.
> 
> When he wants to be seen as a threat, as something to be feared, he speaks like that, it unnerves people greatly.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to leave a kudos and a comment! :D


End file.
